


Obrazki z puszczy i okolic

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miejsce na różne drobiazgi inspirowane "Hobbitem". Mogą się trafić śmiertelnie poważne, mogą i humorystyczne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kamienowanie

Thranduil nie pierwszy raz wracał z wyprawy, wiodąc przerzedzone zastępy. Nieraz już widział pełne żalu spojrzenia tych, którzy nie doczekali się powrotu bliskich. Dziś wydało mu się, że dostrzega w oczach poddanych szyderstwo. Że słyszy je w ich myślach.

_Gdzie twoja żona, przy której umiałeś się śmiać? Gdzie nasza łaskawa królowa? Nie umiałeś ocalić jednej kobiety. Co z ciebie za król, co za wódz, co w ogóle za mężczyzna? Zasłużyłeś na surową karę, całą wieczność bez niej. Straciłeś swój skarb, nie zaznasz spokoju._

Powtarzał sobie, że to tylko złudzenie, ale nie potrafił uwierzyć. W milczeniu parł naprzód. Elfy rozstępowały się przed nim, rzucały mu spojrzenia jak kamienie. Wolałby kamienie. Wolałby nawet miecze, nawet smoczy ogień. Cokolwiek, co uciszyłoby te głosy w jego głowie.

_Co z ciebie za król?_

Nic niewarty.


	2. Zakład

Bard oparł się czołem o blat stołu, wymamrotał coś, po czym zachrapał. Dáin zaklął po krasnoludzku. Thranduil uśmiechnął się.  
\- Mówiłem, że odpadnie pierwszy – powiedział. – Kiedyś z Girionem bywało tak samo, a Bard jest do niego nadzwyczaj podobny. Płać, plugawy kopalniany karle!  
\- Wygrałeś – sarknął Dáin. Rzucił elfowi sakiewkę wypchaną złotem. Władca Leśnego Królestwa zdołał ją złapać, choć zrobił to z niejakim trudem.  
Żelazna Stopa wyjął spod stołu kolejną butelkę, tym razem krasnoludzkiej gorzałki. Thranduil jęknął. Dáin zaśmiał się złośliwie.  
\- To jak, puszczańska kanalio zakochana w świecidełkach? Zawieramy następny zakład?  
Thranduil wolałby zrezygnować, ale musiał walczyć dalej. Tu chodziło o honor rasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niedawno miałam imieniny. Wyobraźnia mi się zalkoholizowała i stworzyła to coś, a że podobno najlepszym sposobem uporania się z pokusą jest jej ulec, napisałam.


	3. Głód

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu zwariowany crossover. Tym razem źródło jest tak fluffiaste, że nikomu nie może się stać krzywda (no, może poza logiką).  
> Z dedykacją dla zjazdowiczów, bo gdyby nie zjazd, na pewno nie obejrzałabym jednego dnia "Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks" i "Hobbita" i pomysłu by nie było (nie obejrzałabym też paru innych rzeczy, ale w tej chwili mniejsza o nie). Już dawno miałam to wrzucić, mam nadzieję, że zjazdowicze jeszcze pamiętają, o co chodziło. ;)

Dis właśnie upychała pierniki w kieszeniach, gdy usłyszała odgłos czyichś kroków. Natychmiast schowała się w kącie. Lepiej, by nikt się nie dowiedział, że księżniczka zakradła się w nocy do spiżarni i wyjadała ciastka. Chciała poczekać, aż tajemniczy gość sobie pójdzie, ale on nie zamierzał się wynieść. W dodatku strasznie czymś szurał. Kto to mógł być i czego chciał? I czy ona powinna to sprawdzać? Dziewczynka wahała się jakiś czas, w końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła. Dis postanowiła, że tylko zerknie, i ostrożnie poszła w stronę, z której dobiegały dźwięki. Zobaczyła wreszcie, kto tak hałasuje, i aż otworzyła buzię ze zdumienia.  
W spiżarni krzątał się nie kto inny, a król Thrór we własnej osobie. Jedną ręką otwierał kolejne pojemniki, jakby czegoś szukał, w drugiej trzymał niewielką miskę. Z naczynia biło światło. Dziewczynka wiedziała, który przedmiot w Ereborze świeci tak jasno, ale nigdy przenigdy nie widziała, żeby ktoś zabierał go do spiżarni. To było strasznie dziwne. Dis nie mogła się powstrzymać, podeszła do dziadka.  
\- Co to wszystko znaczy? – spytała.  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, kontynuował poszukiwania. W końcu znalazł płatki owsiane i wsypał garść do miski. Dopiero teraz spojrzał na wnuczkę, bez zdziwienia, za to z pewnym politowaniem. Jakby pytała o rzecz oczywistą.  
\- Arcyklejnot był głodny – powiedział.


	4. Właśnie tak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Dag. Za drobiazgi, które składają się na rzecz bardzo dużą i bardzo dla mnie ważną. :)

\- Mogłem wtedy skręcić na zachód, do innej ludzkiej wioski, ale pojechałem prosto na południe. Spodziewałem się rutyny, wiesz, pożoga, krew, wyprute flaki. Już miałem atakować, patrzę, co widzę? Inny oddział orków, na czele dziw, baba. Kazałem jej się wynosić, niech sobie znajdzie inną osadę do wyrżnięcia, ta jest nasza. Ona nic, tylko się wyszczerzyła i rzuciła we mnie nożem, ale tak, żeby nie trafić, znaczy, wpadłem jej w oko. Ona mi też, więc podjechałem, walnąłem ją pięścią. Kopnęła mnie. Ściągnąłem ją z konia, sam spadłem z warga, potoczyliśmy się po ziemi. Nasi chłopcy czekali, w końcu sami poszli palić i mordować. My mieliśmy ciekawsze zajęcie.  
Azog uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. Wyglądał przerażająco sentymentalnie.  
\- Właśnie tak, synu, poznałem twoją matkę.


	5. Dlaczego to tak boli?

Tauriel wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Albo zrobić coś znacznie gorszego.  
\- Dlaczego? – jęknęła. – Dlaczego to tak boli?  
Thranduil westchnął ciężko. Tyle lat minęło. Tyle się wydarzyło. Sauron został definitywnie pokonany. Gondor znowu miał króla. Mroczna Puszcza nazywała się teraz Las Zielonych Liści. Legolas pomógł uratować świat, wrócił i zaręczył się z Tauriel. Thranduil zaakceptował zaręczyny, bo poznał pewne epizody z wyprawy Drużyny Pierścienia, pominięte w oficjalnej relacji, i uznał, że jeśli jego syn chce się jednak związać z kobietą i do tego własnej rasy, należy za to dziękować Valarom i nie wybrzydzać. Same zmiany, rewolucyjne wręcz, i tylko Tauriel zadawała pytania sprzed dziesięcioleci. Na szczęście jej obecny problem w porównaniu z poprzednim był błahy, choć niegodny przyszłej księżnej, a Thranduil, zamiast rzucać patetycznym banałem, mógł odpowiedzieć rzeczowo i wyczerpująco.  
\- Ostrzegałem cię przecież, kiedy szłaś na wieczór panieński, że wrodzona odporność odpornością, ale pewnych mieszanek nawet organizm elfa nie zniesie. Jeśli się przez całą noc ćmi ziele fajkowe, pije bez umiaru i zagryza grzybkami Radagasta, następnego dnia głowa musi boleć. Może bym ci nawet współczuł, gdybym nie usłyszał o profanacji, jakiej się dopuściłaś. Żeby zmieszać dobre dorwiniońskie wino z ereborskim bimbrem i nazwać tę miksturę „Arcyklejnot”, to naprawdę szczyt wszystkiego.


	6. To tylko upał

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem serio. Chwilowo mam net (ale nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze), więc muszę skorzystać z okazji i wrzucić to, co mnie ostatnio męczy.

_Spojrzał na nią jak na kogoś obcego. Nie, gorzej. Patrzył na nią jak na wroga. Nie rozumiała tego. Bała się._   
_\- Thranduilu! Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, twoja żona!_   
_Nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zamiast tego pchnął ją na łoże, rozerwał jej sukienkę. Nie chciała go, nie teraz, nie w ten sposób. Próbowała się bronić, odepchnąć go. Na próżno. Obezwładnił ją. Brał, co uważał za swoją własność._   
_\- Przestań, sprawiasz mi ból! – jęknęła. – Co się z tobą dzieje?_   
_Spojrzała na twarz króla i to, co zobaczyła, przeraziło ją bardziej niż jego brutalność. Czar prysł, pokazały się wszystkie blizny, ale nie to było najgorsze. Zdrowe oko stało się żółte, z pionową gadzią źrenicą, nietknięta połowa twarzy zaczęła się zmieniać w smoczy pysk…_

Królowa obudziła się zlana potem. Zerknęła na męża. On też spał niespokojnie, ale z jego twarzą nic się nie działo, a już na pewno nie przypominał smoka. _Wszystko przez ten upał_ , powiedziała sobie elfka. _To tylko dziwny sen_. Z jakiegoś powodu nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.


	7. Odwrót

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu powinien być tag „pisane na pociechę i ze złości na kanon”. Filmowa scena odwrotu elfów irytuje mnie z wielu powodów, za to dopisywanie do niej różności, szukanie lepszych lub gorszych motywów działania zawsze mnie bawi.

\- Zawarliśmy umowę – zaczął Thrór.  
Thranduil pamiętał o własnych zobowiązaniach. Pamiętał też, że krasnoludy do tej pory niespecjalnie wywiązywały się ze swoich. Miał ochotę to wytknąć Thrórowi, ale nic nie powiedział. Ostatecznie w zaistniałej sytuacji nie to było dla Thranduila najważniejsze. Co innego zaprzątało jego uwagę. Oczyma wyobraźni widział swoją własność, bezprawnie zatrzymaną przez plemię Durina, białe kamienie z Lasgalen, drogie same w sobie i ze względu na tę, która je nosiła. Leżały teraz gdzieś w zrujnowanym, dymiącym Ereborze, na kupie złotego złomu. To nie było ich miejsce.  
\- Jeśli nas wesprzesz, możemy jeszcze pokonać Smauga.  
Elf snuł plany. Smoki po zdobyciu nowego skarbca zachowują się trochę jak ludzie po wielkim triumfie, napawają się zwycięstwem, oglądają zdobycz i tracą czujność. Smaug dałby się pewnie zaskoczyć. Można by go podejść, zaatakować najsłabszy punkt, a potem… Władca Leśnego Królestwa zadrżał na myśl o „potem”. „Potem” mógł być dom Mandosa, i to jeszcze nie było najgorsze. „Potem” mogły też być miesiące bólu, lata zmagania się z kalectwem, ukrywanie prawdziwej twarzy. Zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie jeszcze raz zaryzykować, nie zmusi się do tego, choć powinien. Nie poprowadzi tam swoich poddanych.  
\- Pomóż nam – zakończył Thrór.  
Thranduil chwilę się zastanawiał. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy.  
\- Wiele razy cię ostrzegałem, że chciwość cię zgubi – odezwał się wreszcie, zły na siebie, ale zdecydowany. – Zignorowałeś moje rady. To twój błąd i twój problem. Szukaj pomocy gdzie indziej, ode mnie jej nie dostaniesz.  
\- Jak to? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Thrór. – Nic nie zrobisz? Gdzie twój honor?  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, władca Leśnego Królestwa wydał rozkaz odwrotu. Ostatnie pytanie go zabolało, mimo to się uśmiechnął. Lepiej uchodzić za kanalię niż za tchórza.


	8. Bliżej nieba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo tak sobie myślę, że odporność filmowego Legolasa na grawitację nie mogła się wziąć znikąd. ;) Poza tym chciałam, żeby królowa chociaż w jednym moim fiku, chociaż przez moment była zadowolona z życia. Tak dla odmiany. Do tej pory była u mnie albo martwa, albo zestresowana.  
> Pisane niezbyt serio.

Był wczesny ranek. Królowa siedziała na grubym konarze ulubionego dębu, na skraju lasu, w promieniach wiosennego słońca. W odróżnieniu od poddanych, którzy mieli praktyczne podejście do wspinania się na gałęzie i robili to wyłącznie z konieczności, królowa lubiła spędzać poranki w koronach drzew. Zachowała to upodobanie z panieńskich lat spędzonych w Lothlórien. Choć pokochała krainę, którą władał jej mąż, i zadomowiła się w podziemnym pałacu, wciąż czuła potrzebę, by znajdować się bliżej nieba, tu marzyć i snuć plany. Niedawno przybył jej nowy temat do rozmyślań. Jeszcze nikomu o nim nie mówiła, nie chciała tego robić, dopóki nie będzie całkowicie pewna. Tego dnia uznała, że dostała wystarczająco dużo znaków i już nie może mieć wątpliwości. Pogładziła się po brzuchu.  
\- Muszę się nacieszyć tym porankiem, bo to ostatni raz, wiesz? - odezwała się. - Twój ojciec od dawna powtarza, że królowej nie wypada siedzieć na gałęzi. Nigdy o to nie dbałam, nie chciałam się wyrzekać tej przyjemności, ale zrobię to teraz, dla ciebie. Nie mogę ryzykować, że spadnę. Dziś też nie powinnam tu przychodzić, ale chciałam cię tu zabrać, zanim powiem o tobie twojemu tacie. Kto wie, może dzięki temu będziesz lubić wysokości tak jak ja?  
Wyobraziła sobie, jak uczy wspinaczki swoje dziecko, zwinnego chłopca albo rezolutną dziewczynkę, i uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Niedługo zejdzie na dół, jak każe rozsądek, i zostanie tam, jak długo będzie trzeba, ale kiedyś wróci w korony drzew. Bliżej nieba.


	9. Jak w bitwie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talent talentem, ale Legolas musiał się od kogoś uczyć. Mrocznopuszczańskie elfy są raczej niekompetentne, więc nie miał wielkiego wyboru. ;)  
> (No dobra. Po prostu chciałabym zobaczyć taki pojedynek. W ogóle chciałabym zobaczyć pojedynek tych dwóch).

\- Zamierzasz walczyć dwoma mieczami? - zdziwił się Legolas.  
Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Masz coś przeciwko temu?  
\- To... - chłopak zająknął się, sam czuł, że jego argument jest słaby, ale nie znalazł lepszego - nieuczciwe.  
\- To ty chciałeś, żeby było jak w prawdziwej bitwie. Na polu walki nie wybierasz sobie przeciwnika. Co zrobisz, jeśli trafi ci się, powiedzmy, ork dwa razy większy od ciebie, uzbrojony po zęby? Też będziesz marudził "to nieuczciwe"?  
Legolas poczuł, że się czerwieni. Thranduil uniósł broń.  
\- Wyjdziesz stąd, kiedy zdołasz mnie pokonać... albo kiedy mi się znudzi i się nad tobą zlituję.  
Chłopak zatrząsł się ze złości. Wzniósł miecz.  
\- Nie potrzebuję litości, a to nie będzie nudna walka.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję - odparł starszy elf i zadał pierwszy cios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W razie gdyby to kogoś interesowało - do niedzieli nie będzie mnie w necie.


	10. Chwyt marketingowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam coś napisać o Girionie, coś na serio, tymczasem ile razy myślałam o słowach "gdyby tamtego dnia ludzie lepiej mierzyli", tym bardziej utrwalała mi się wizja mocno niepoważna i taka, hmm, mało śródziemna. ;)

Czarna strzała odbiła się od smoczych łusek. Nietknięta bestia odleciała, podpalając i niszcząc co popadnie. Girion przeklął miotacz lanc i krasnoludzkich rzemieślników, którzy mu go sprzedali. Mówili, że to broń przyszłości, kazali się spieszyć, bo limitowana seria, obiecywali niezawodność, i co się okazało? Zwykły bubel i tyle. Oczywiście podczas wszystkich prób działał bez zarzutu, rozregulował się dopiero teraz, w warunkach bojowych. No weź tu wyceluj i traf, kiedy dziadostwo strzela, gdzie chce!

Smok zawrócił i Girion podjął kolejną próbę. Tym razem czarna strzała dosięgła celu, jednak wbrew oczekiwaniom władcy Dale stwór nie runął na ziemię, ale zawrócił i ze strasznym rykiem poleciał wprost na Giriona. Strzelec zobaczył, że smok stracił tylko jedną łuskę, i zaklął. Cholerne ereborskie wynalazki!

_Jeżeli to przeżyję,_ myślał gorączkowo Girion, po raz ostatni naciągając cięciwy miotacza, złapię _te krasnoludy i wystrzelę je w stronę jeziora, ale z katapulty. Jednak nie ma to jak ludzka myśl techniczna!_


	11. Rykowisko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo to ta pora. A poza tym chcę się jakoś pożegnać z Leśnym Królestwem, a że wierzchowiec Thranduila poprawiał mi humor przez dużą część roku, coś mu się ode mnie należy. Crack, bo co innego.

Jak co roku nastała pora rykowiska. Zamknięty na wybiegu jeleń bojowy głośno oznajmiał światu swoją gotowość do przedłużania gatunku tudzież niezadowolenie z niewoli. Hałasował i rozrabiał za trzech, jak przystało na pełnego wigoru samca. Strach było do niego podejść.

Jak co roku Thranduil poszedł do zagrody. Nie zamierzał uspokajać jej mieszkańca. Nie zwykł się zajmować sprawami, które uważał za beznadziejne, a przemawianie do rozsądku jeleniowi w czasie rykowiska było właśnie taką sprawą. Patrzył tylko na zwierzaka, który wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zaszarżować na swego pana.

\- Po co te nerwy? – powiedział król. – Przecież wiesz, że nie chcę twojej krzywdy. Biegnij na wolność, druhu, użyj sobie. Przynajmniej jeden z nas powinien korzystać z życia.

Po czym, jak co roku, szeroko otworzył wrota. Jeleń nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty. Pobiegł w las, aż się za nim kurzyło.


	12. Zawody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam już nic nie dodawać do zbiorku, ale w ramach wiosennych porządków odkryłam rzeczy, które mi zalegały na dysku. Poniższe to w zasadzie fanfik do filmowego LotRa. Dawno temu zrobiłyśmy sobie z koleżanką maraton filmowy i ta scena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vUOwz11x0Y wydała nam się nielogiczna w kontekście filmowego "Hobbita" (gdzie przecież elfy nie wylewają za kołnierz). Zachowanie Legolasa w filmowym "Władcy" można tłumaczyć rozmaicie, ja zdecydowałam się na taką łatkę.

\- Więc to są zawody w piciu? - spytał Legolas.  
Jedynie udawał niewiedzę. Koniec końców pochodził z Mrocznej Puszczy, której mieszkańcy nie słynęli bynajmniej ze wstrzemięźliwości. Oczywiście, że widywał podobne zawody. Parę razy nawet wziął w nich udział, w ścisłej tajemnicy przed ojcem, bo chociaż Thranduil sam nie wylewał za kołnierz, nie byłby zadowolony, że jego syn pospolituje się z poddanymi. Legolas wiedział, jak reaguje na alkohol i ile może bezpiecznie wypić. Pytał, bo grając niedoświadczonego młodzieńca dobrze się bawił. Ech, ci Rohirrimowie. Tak mało wiedzieli o elfach, że dało się im wmówić prawie wszystko.  
Legolas ostrożnie wziął do ręki pierwszy kubek i powąchał jego zawartość. Doprawdy, śmiertelnicy mieli czasem dziwaczne pomysły. Kto to widział, żeby pić na zawodach akurat piwo. Ani dobrze nie smakowało, ani nie miało odpowiedniej mocy. Potrwa całe wieki, nim któryś się wreszcie należycie upije. No cóż, skoro gospodarze częstowali właśnie tym... Legolas podniósł kubek do ust i zabrał się za picie.  
Trunku powoli ubywało, za to na stole przybywało pustych naczyń. Gimli zdradzał już pewne objawy nietrzeźwości i mamrotał jakieś głupstwa o krasnoludzicach. Elf czuł się całkiem nieźle, choć piwo miało na niego pewien wpływ.  
\- Czuję mrowienie w palcach... To chyba na mnie działa - powiedział, starając się zachować powagę, a przy tym brzmieć jak najbardziej niewinnie.  
Gimli znów zaczął mamrotać i właśnie wtedy stało się to, na co liczył Legolas. Krasnolud zrobił okropnego zeza, po czym stracił przytomność i spadł z ławy. Elf cały czas trzymał się na nogach. Z lekkim rozbawieniem spojrzał na Eomera.  
\- Gra skończona - stwierdził wesoło.


	13. Obok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy obrazek był o śmierci królowej i ten, teraz już naprawdę ostatni obrazek też w jakiejś mierze o tym samym. Do tego mamy trzynastkę, podobno pechową, ale i rodzina królewska z Mrocznej Puszczy też chyba była pechowa.

W rocznicę śmierci żony Thranduil zawsze był bardzo zapracowany. Wysłuchiwał suplikantów, których normalnie by odesłał, załatwiał zaległą korespondencję, przeglądał dokumenty. Ślęczał nad nimi, dopóki linijki pisma nie zaczynały mu tańczyć przed oczami.

W rocznicę śmierci matki Legolas zawsze trenował wyjątkowo długo i ciężko. Atak, kontra, sztych, parada, wyimaginowani przeciwnicy nie mieli z nim najmniejszych szans. Walczył z nimi, dopóki wszyscy nie polegli, a on sam nie opadł z sił.

_To niegodne_ , mówił sobie Thranduil, gdy już nie miał czym zająć myśli. _Zdradzam jej pamięć i krzywdzę własne dziecko. Powinienem ją wspominać, opowiedzieć synowi, jaka była. Nie mam prawa mu tego odmawiać._

_To niedorzeczne,_ myślał Legolas, gdy chował broń. _Walczę z cieniem, gdy powinienem upomnieć się o prawdę. Nie mogę pozwolić, by ojciec znów się wycofał. Musi wreszcie zacząć o niej mówić._

W rocznicę śmierci królowej król i książę zawsze jedli razem kolację. Mówili o wieściach z szerokiego świata, interesach z Miastem na Jeziorze albo o sprawach straży. Co roku któryś z nich próbował zacząć inną rozmowę, ale słowa więzły mu w gardle i nie kończył. Ten drugi domyślał się powodów, ale nie pomagał, ogarnięty dziwnym lękiem. Rozchodzili się wreszcie, zagniewani.

_Ty przeklęty tchórzu_ , myśleli obaj.


End file.
